


Can't Be

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Blood, Challenge Response, Community: joss100, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e20 Villains, F/M, Season/Series 06, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-07
Updated: 2006-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 06:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander isn't sure what happened</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Be

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Joss100 prompt "Blood"

I don't know how I got from the backyard to the ER – I don't even remember calling 911, but I must have. Or maybe someone else heard the gunshots and they called. That entire time is a blur.

I vaguely remember someone asking me questions, but I couldn't tell you if it was an EMT or someone at the hospital. All I know is that suddenly the world seemed to rush back in on me, and I realized that I was standing somewhere, covered in her blood.

But this can't be Buffy's blood – it shouldn't be. She can't be dying just feet away from me. She's Buffy! She's a slayer! She's my whole world!

She just can't be dying.


End file.
